


【星战】焦渴（DQ）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Sith Dooku, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：绝地小奎误入了他自己的焦渴。警告：同时涉及西斯师徒与绝地师徒，有3p情节
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Kudos: 2





	【星战】焦渴（DQ）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 为陪伴我亲爱的小徒弟跨年专门预备的一份特殊馈赠。

  
正文  
  
他一定是受到诱惑而来的。  
  
否则，他一定是疯了。  
  
仅凭一缕悄然消逝在门缝中的褐色长发与和他九分相似的侧面掠影，奎刚便跟着闪进了此前他自己都丝毫没想过是何处的房间，义无反顾到年轻的绝地学徒想回头时才发现为时已晚。  
  
一对柔软的唇瓣封住了奎刚的嘴，让慌忙转身的小学徒直挺挺撞进一个不容拒绝的怀抱。出于直觉，欲要推出原力的双手硬生生被阻在了面前的胸膛之上。  
  
奎刚的眼神一定是带上了几分震惊。  
  
漫不经心轻薄他双唇的人发出一声轻笑，绕在年轻绝地肩头垂下的学徒辫中的手指还未松开。  
  
如炬对视过来的目光就在同一水平线上，那脸庞描摹的线条，五官的轮廓，更别提当下这箍着他的身形。  
  
一模一样。  
  
除了盯着他不放的眸子里一闪而过的轻佻。奎刚觉得自己一定是出现了某些幻觉，不然和他如出一辙的那双湛蓝眼睛中怎会在跳动着燃烧的火焰。  
  
除非它本身就是金色的。  
  
意识到奎刚脑中想法，同样年轻的小西斯笑得更欢了。  
  
“我想你的心中一定有许多疑惑，”奎刚——毫无疑问，西斯的那个，刻意顿了一顿，“但别担心，追寻你的感觉，你会得到自己实打实的真实想法的。”说完，放在背后的手还不明意味地捏了一把年轻绝地挺翘的臀。  
  
自尾椎骨传来的触电般感觉转瞬即逝。奎刚的嘴张着，涨红的脸色却教他一个字也没问出来。  
  
显然目前年轻绝地的上下唇距离是有些过远了。溜进来的滑腻舌头灵巧不已，碰触几下无措等待着的舌尖，又熟练地将酥麻的感觉弥散别处。即便这索取的力度有些超过，奎刚也未因此发出一声抗议——绝地学徒被亲肿的嘴唇还掌控在另一个人唇舌之中呢。  
  
“不过你想得很对——”  
  
年轻西斯适时松开了这个粘腻的吻，放任喘不上气的奎刚靠在胸口软着身子，小西斯那没有梳着发辫的长发有一绺还耷拉在奎刚背上。  
  
“你就是我，我就是你。”  
  
年轻西斯作乱的手又水蛇似的钻进了奎刚不知何时松开的腰带。

“我们本为……”指尖冰凉的温度挑开底裤，又在瞬间的抽出中让布料猛地弹回腰上。

“……一体。”

几乎是旋转着离开了贴了许久的身体，小西斯一只手扳过奎刚的肩，空闲的另一只抵在方才留下隐秘红痕的腰窝一推。

预想中的失去平衡并没有出现在现实中。“师傅”两字几乎就要出口，奎刚跌在了一个比前几刻还要强硬的怀抱当中。片刻的失神并没能换来一个透彻的答案，却迎上了锁骨处轻微的疼痛，迫使奎刚的注意力完全放在身前的高大男人身上。

“师……师傅。”

奎刚试探地唤，带了些迟疑意味。

现在这张严肃的脸上开始出现许些笑意了，熟悉的原力诱引着奎刚忍不住凑得更近一些。沿着皱巴巴的衣裳滑下去的手掌，隔着一层薄衫，掌心恰到好处的体温，都是绝地学徒难耐低哼的直接罪魁祸首。

但是有什么地方还残留了一丝陌生。奎刚忽地抬起下巴，正巧被卷入那双同样的金色正中的幽深漩涡里去。

比平常更炽热，更明亮的欲望，就这样赤裸裸地展开在绝地学徒眼前。奎刚屏住呼吸。不然，他简直觉得他的气息都要在这注视中烧起来了。

后背硌在沙发背上的异样感觉令奎刚不得已回过神来。

“师傅，这不……”

“嘘。”

一根手指落在奎刚尚在一开一合的双唇之上。

它放置的力度刚刚好，在嘴唇上压出一道视觉可见的凹陷，却并不用劲，让两瓣软且有弹性的唇无意之中便摩擦了几番突出的指节。

触感慢了半拍地传进奎刚敏感的神经当中时，那根微垂的手指又恰好碰上了绝地学徒挺括的鼻梁。

紧接着低沉的喉音就在奎刚耳边回响。

“听话，我亲爱的小徒弟。”

奎刚似乎听到了他自己的一声嗤笑，片刻后才后知后觉地反应过来，是倚靠在门框上的那个小西斯。余光里，奎刚还能接收到带着仿佛是醋意的一个挑眉。

点在鼻尖上的手指依然没有移开。“难道，奎刚，你就这样不认你的师傅了吗？”

不知哪里生出来的勇气，被半压在沙发靠背上的绝地学徒忽然向上探出手去。

“不——师傅。”

奎刚连西斯师傅脸上的那一抹满意微笑都没能看清，腰身就被一把揽了起来。

“很好。”

腰带上的金属扣头砸在不远的脚边，发出一声清响。夹在指缝间拽下来的塔巴德不紧不慢地飘落，把皮质的腰带覆盖了个严严实实。

平时的严格训练堆积而来的丰臀暴露在空气中。挥下来的一掌，不重，但足以激起臀肉的一阵震颤。奎刚下唇之上的齿印又禁不住深了一些。这一丝变化自然被西斯师傅玩味地留意到了，却故意没去阻止。

相似的一下又落在了邻近的臀峰。这次，奎刚还是忍不住叫出了口。从未遭受过如此对待的翘臀轻微发红，在室温中害羞似的烧。

紧闭双眼，奎刚几乎不敢低头去看。

没有布料的遮挡，下身的变化压根不可能瞒过西斯师傅锐利的目光。绝地学徒只是暗暗祈祷，身后不知在忙于什么的师傅不会刻意转去目视。

但奎刚忽略了近旁的另一双眼睛。一种前所未有的感觉包裹住了他，激起的巨大涟漪几乎叫他腿软到摔跌。绵软地向后靠在师傅的胸口，奎刚试着艰难地开口吐出几个字。

“不，不要……”

回答他的只有小西斯的零星几声调笑。和他无二的细瘦手指圈住奎刚缺乏抚慰的根部，常年握剑的指腹磨出的一层薄茧在脆弱的肌肤上打着圈，时而轻轻捏揉，让年轻绝地不得不依仗西斯师傅结实的臂弯方能站稳。

一旁的师傅看样子没有阻止的意思，小西斯的动作就随着愈发放肆起来。  
  
方才吻在奎刚唇上作祟的舌头又滑上他逐渐挺立起来的阴茎，不慌不忙地舔舐。环着底部的手指也不满足于仅是松垮的抓握，逐渐放肆起来，没待师傅允许就钻入了奎刚还紧紧夹住的腿缝。

这种感觉，某种层面上尽数是由他自己带来。奎刚仰头，脖颈弯成一道弧线，脆弱又美丽。

绝地学徒就要沉沦了。

这种平日里极尽压抑的快感，不住将他拉回杜库不在的那个夜晚。他的手指，围住他身下的那个部位，盖在被子里隐秘地抚慰，不知是为了瞒过不在场的谁。

奎刚甚至不知道自己是多么渴望有一个带着雪松气息的吻将他占据，全身心地，就在那一刻。身下的手指收紧，弄不清从何而来的滑腻触感从顶部延续，直向下而来，勾起体内更多空虚。

在奎刚觉得自己下一秒就要控制不住的前一霎，所有感觉骤然间全部消散了。

眼皮睁开一条缝，只看见小西斯乖巧地站在沙发边，衣服理得整整齐齐，好似什么事也没发生一样。只有伸出的红润舌尖从嘴角接住的一滴透明液体，悄然暗示着刚才发生的一切。

西斯师傅的低沉笑声几乎是褒赞的。

两根手指分开奎刚绷紧了的股间缝隙，一小块冰凉的半流体在指尖温度中化开。奎刚头一回意识到接下来即将发生的是什么了，而他丝毫没有想抗拒的意思。

温顺地随着压在背脊上的手指发出的命令俯下身去，小腹抵在沙发靠背，奎刚还是忍不住在师傅慢慢贴近的过程中发出呜咽。

就像他所有空虚的碎隙一瞬间被填满了那样。

西斯师傅火热的占有欲落在奎刚体内。不存在一分留情的一下下摩擦中，以无边快感灼烧尽所有思考的罅隙。

他想要。

想要师傅的阴茎填满他，日日夜夜，掐在他腰身上的手指落下红痕，宛如为师傅而打上的烙印。

可奎刚或许不敢承认。

“师傅，我要——”

这是存在于他幻想中的声音逸散出来了吗？这样缠绵的，不可能经他的口由唇齿构建的牢笼中逃逸出来的哼叫。

“师傅，求您摸摸我——我的脸颊，我的胸膛，都需要师傅的触碰……”这回更真切了些，伴着更多的喘息，毫不吝啬地呻吟出声。

奎刚不得不张开眼睛，却连完全睁开都没有便迅速合上。

面前是怎样一幅景象——披肩长发散乱的小西斯，跪在沙发正前，胸前本就没有多少的衣物已经扒开了一半。手上还未停歇，似察觉不到奎刚的目光，或本就是刻意，继续拖长音调唤着师傅。

西斯师傅却似恍然未觉，不急不缓地持续顶撞着弹性的臀，将绝地学徒夹击在沙发与自己之间，令奎刚腹中被充满的感觉越发真切。

散乱的轻喘中零落出几个字。“师傅……”

这回是奎刚自己的了，喉间的颤动作不得伪。

“我想要。”

撞击无言地猛烈起来。沉溺其中，奎刚更是无力叫唤，只有手指下抓皱的布料暴露了他内心所想。

头脑朦朦胧胧地，如果不是门被撞开的一声巨响，奎刚可能永远回不过神来。

大跨步地迈进，门扇在身后轰然关闭，袍角在地板上方卷起一阵冷风。杜库扫视着室内一片狼藉，眼神愠怒。

绝地师傅正要开口，一下又被脚下传来的声音截胡了去。

“师傅——”穿着黑红相间衣裳的小西斯跪坐在地上，伸出的手搂住杜库裹着长靴的腿，不让他再迈出一步。

如此意想不到的状况也让杜库停滞了几秒。循着绝地大师目光的方向望去，那张和他完全一致的面孔好整以暇，正挑衅似的对视过来。

那个和杜库面容一样的西斯坐在沙发上，而奎刚坐在他的腿上。说是坐，倒不如说是软了腰身的倚靠。绝地学徒眼神迷离，尚未缓过神来，身上依旧如方才一样，一丝不挂。

杜库的眉头皱成了一个结。

嘴角抽动几下，绝地师傅最终警告似的吐出几个字：“休想再打我徒弟的任何主意。”

一下挣开小西斯的桎梏，杜库紧迈几步，扯下披风包住奎刚赤裸的身体横抱胸前，一阵风似的转身离去了。

期间，西斯师傅并未做一点阻止，只是继续露出那抹了然的笑容。

从被抱在怀里的奎刚视角看去，门内能看清的最后一个景象是小西斯快活地爬到了西斯师傅的腿上。

“奎刚……”杜库苦恼地叹了一口气，将学徒从浴缸的温水里抱出擦干，又托着放到了床榻上。

细心为奎刚掖好被角，坐在床边，杜库疲倦地揉了揉发疼的额头。

“睡吧。”

杜库最终下了决心，准备转身的一瞬却被被窝里伸出来的一只手拉住。一回头，杜库对上了一双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛。

那只手又把杜库拽得近了些。

“师傅，我要您。”尾音是如此肯定，杜库不禁眨眨眼以确定自己所处境况的真实性。

“可是你——”

猝不及防的拉扯令杜库半趴在了床单上，嘴唇刚好贴上了奎刚主动迎过来的。融化着这个吻，杜库纵使是怜惜奎刚红肿的唇，也忍不住一步步将其逐渐加深。

“师傅，我要您亲我，把这里，这里全都亲遍——”含糊不清的话语自唇间吐露。杜库顺着奎刚的目光向斜下看去，登时明白了他年轻学徒的用意。

锁骨旁露在被子外的大片红痕，一看就是不止一个吻能造成的。

于是杜库的唇轻柔地盖了上去，让所有被痕迹晕染了或幸免的肌肤全然沐浴在肌肤间的温软接触当中。一起卧进被中，杜库搂抱着奎刚已然有些酸软了的腰身，尽量放缓动作地满足学徒的需求。

抚摸着已然洗去了粘腻液体的臀缝，杜库侧躺着，埋在奎刚体内，腾出一只手轻轻梳理年轻绝地蓬乱的棕发。杜库用两根手指捏起学徒辫，握进手心，以掌心温度将它焐热。

奎刚的小声呻吟渐渐不绝于耳。杜库耐心地等到声音消退，待奎刚闭上眼睛，才打算轻缓地抽出。

“师傅……别走……”

杜库的动作停住了。无奈又宠溺地摇摇头，绝地大师重新搂住徒弟躺好，静静听着耳畔均匀的呼吸。

他情愿这样陪伴他的徒弟。

直到世界尽头。


End file.
